Matora Mikogami
Mikogami Matora is a Nue and Hiougi Karura's childhood friend. Appearance She has an appearance cross of a Kogal and a tomboyish appearance due to her choice of clothes and tanned skin. Her hair is white with brown frost tips and gray eyes. She dons a pair of compression shorts under a skirt as well. When Matora wears Spirit Armor, she wears an outfit similar to a female wrestler. Whenever being possessed by the Taiji Sage, Matora gains panda ears, tail, and markings under her eyes. Personality Her personality is a no-quitter person, as she wants to have a challenge with a Yoinozaka Oni like Arahabaki Nonko. She is also loyal and cares for Hiougi Karura. Background She is Karura's childhood friend and the two spend a lot of time together. She was always with Hiougi whenever the Tengu started to stalk Kogarashi. She was also the only one who knew of Karura's true feelings for the Yatahagane before the Hiougi Estate Arc. Plot Abilities Nue Biology Matora is a half-yokai who is half Nue. * Cloud Summoning: She can summon what resembles a cloud or smoke for transportation. * Nue Snake: She's able to turn the end of her ponytail into a snake to protect her from surprise attacks. Superhuman Strength Matora possess super strength that makes her the most powerful Yokai in Kyoto. She is able to beat Arahabaki Nonko with no alcohol, be on par against Nonko in her 1 liter mode, and easily overpower Sagiri's and Hibari's Spirit Armor. She's durable enough that Chuuma Ninja weapons cannot penetrate her skin. Spirit Armor Matora is capable of using Spirit Armor to protect herself from attack and techniques. Techniques * Clairvoyance: A lost Tengu technique that Karura revived and eventually taught to Matora. Matora is able to locate and read the thoughts of others around her. This allows her to predict her surroundings and make it impossible to sneak up on her. This technique can be blocked by Spirit Armor. * Eastern Alchemy: a technique that allows one to create Spirit Power from their surroundings to increase one's own power. This grants Matora an explosive amount of power that makes her as powerful as a Transcendental. * Taiji Sage Possession: When being possessed by the Taiji Sage, Matora is able to gain an immense amount of spirit power that puts her on par with a Transcendental. Relationships Hiougi Karura The Tengu of Kyoto and Matora's childhood friend. Although the Nue can sometimes get on the Tengu's nerve, Matora listens to Hiougi's orders and cares for her dearly. This dedication includes supporting Karura's feelings for Kogarashi. She is even willing to do a embarrassingly perverted action towards Kogarashi to make Karura more forward with her feelings. Nonko Arahabaki A member of the Yoinozaka and a resident of the Yuragi-Sou. Matora greatly admires the Yoinozaka and wished to fight her the moment they met. She was disappointed when she was able to beat Nonko easily and was willing to give Nonko alcohol to get a more challenging fight. After the Hiougi Estate Arc, Matora's admiration for Nonko persists that she develops a more friendly but also somewhat one-sided rivalry with the Yoinozaka. While Nonko isn't always interested in battling with Matora, she is willing to oblige to the Nue's request and spar with her sometimes. Matora would sometimes help Nonko in her manga. Fuyuzora Kogarashi Matora appears to respect Kogarashi as the object of Karura's affection and as the 7th Yatahagane. Although Fuyuzora is a Yatahagane, one of the Three Big Families, Matora doesn't appear to be interested in fighting him. She is willing to do pervereted situations with Kogarashi for Karura's sake. Makyouin Ouga The 6th Generation Yatahagane and Fuyuzora Kogarashi's master. Matora immediately presumed that Ouga wanted to fight her on their first encounter but was easily beaten. After the Byakuei incident, Matora would seek advice from Ouga on how to get stronger. Trivia * Matora is ranked 13th in the recent popularity poll. Category:Former Antagonist Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Transcendentals